japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Hana
Inuzuka Hana (犬塚ハナ) is a chunin level kunoichi who hails from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. She is an excellent, and respected veterinary medical nin. Her canine companions are ninken triplets who are known as the Three Haimaru Brothers. Background Inuzuka Hana was born on the day of April 13th as the first child and only daughter of Tsume and her unnamed husband. In the anime, Hana had entered the Ninja Academy at the same time as Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Itachi, Saisu Kamano, and Maruten, while being under the tutelage of Daikoku Funeno. She was not yet accompanied by her ninken at that time though. Personality Hana Inuzuka is very quite affectionate to her little brother Kiba as well as to her three nin dogs. Compared to her entire family, she is more laid back and even more tempered than all of them. However she still at times lives up to her clan's feral demeanor, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village from danger. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to her little brother Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp, and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Hana is a very loving individual, who has been seen looking after Kiba and the house while their mother Tsume was away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is also shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, such as her mending of Naruto's bitten pants left something to be desired, such as resembling sutures more than sewing when she shows it to him in person. She is a fine believer in the Will of Fire as she fought against Suna shinobi with her mother. Appearance Hana Inuzuka has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose"). She also has thick eyebrows, light fair skin and wears red lipstick on her lips. Hana usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform when on duty in the village, and during a battle she wears a form fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and even wears wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild untamed hair. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she donned the standard uniform of the Konoha-nin and the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. As a young child, she wore light brown clothes with white fur around the collar and a grey sash around her waist. Abilities Inuzuka Clan Techniques As an Inuzuka, Hana fights in collaboration with her beloved companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers. She is seemingly well versed in her clan's techniques, and can also use the Four Legs Technique, which forms the basis of all of her clan's main attacks, with great skill. This was attested to during the Fourth Shinobi War when she used the Fang Rotating Fang a technique where instead of rotating (as in the Fang Passing Fang technique), she and her ninken roll at high speeds, and is able to shred the enemy to pieces. Like all the members of her clan, she is also a skilled tracker employing her enhanced sense of smell to detect and track her target. This was seen in the anime, when she was given the mission to track down Akamaru who was badly sick and administer medicine to him. Medical Ninjutsu Hana is a medical-nin; a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. She specialises in veterinary medicine, and has proven herself to be a talented medical nin, as she was able to heal Akamaru who was severely injured during his and Kiba's encounter with Sakon and Ukon on their mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc In the anime, it was revealed that prior to the start of the Konoha invasion, Hana, Inuzuka along with the Haimaru Brothers, and another shinobi were assigned to investigate rumors of a disturbance in part of the village. While heading towards the area, they came across Kabuto Yakushi, who she advised to head home after learning that he was not aware of the situation. Invasion of Konoha arc During the invasion of Konoha, Hana aided her mother in defending Konoha from the invading Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja alongside their ninken partners the Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru respectively. In the anime, she was later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, by mourning his loss. Sasuke Retrieval arc She was seen again following Kiba's battle with Sakon and Ukon, by tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. She also told Kiba to not take any long walks as well, in which he agreed to. Pre Shippuuuden Filler arc In the anime, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Hana, along with the veterinarians at the hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Hana was given a cure made by a Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Hana and her ninken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba. Naruto, including Hana and her dogs, were able to cure him. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Invasion of Pain arc In the anime, Tsume stated that Hana was taking care of the other nin-dogs during Pain's invasion. Later on after Naruto's defeat of Pain, she appears alongside the other villagers celebrating his victory. Fourth Shinobi War arc Hana is then seen in the Allied Shinobi Forces as a member of the Fifth Division. She scolds Kiba, for treating the war like a game. Mifune sends her with other members of the Fifth Division to backup Kitsuchi's division after being informed that they had found the enemy travelling underground. When the White Zetsu Army is unearthed by Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi, she attacks the clones along with her brother by using the Fang Rotating Fang technique. Quotes *No long walks for you either. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hana can been seen amongst the villagers. Relationships 'Unnamed Father' It's unknown how she was around him. 'Inuzuka Tsume' She loves and respects her mother a lot. 'Inuzuka Kiba' She loves her little brother but scolds him whenever she can. 'Uzumaki Naruto' She gets along with him on a friendly basis. 'The Three Haimaru Brothers' 'Akamaru' 'Uchiha Izumi' 'Uchiha Itachi' 'Kamano Saisu' 'Akimichi Maruten' 'Funeno Daikoku' 'Mifune' 'Yakushi Kabuto' 'Kitsuchi' 'Kurotsuchi' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Inuzuka Tsume' (Mother) *'Inuzuka Kiba' (Younger Brother) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Friend & Ally) *'The Three Haimaru Brothers' (Partners) *'Akamaru' (Friend & Ally) Trivia *The name "Hana" commonly means "flower", but in Hana's case, it translates to "nose" instead. According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is April 13, & her bloodtype is O. *Hana is always eager to study. *Hana's favorite food is tsukune. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her favorite word is ???. *She shares the same first name as Hana from Kamen Rider Den O. *She shares the same English voice actress as Sasuke's late mother and Koyuki. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Eri Saito *'English' : Kari Wahlgren all information on Inuzuka Hana is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hana_Inuzuka Gallery Inuzuka Hana.jpg|Hana treating animals at the hospital Naruto Episode184-382.jpg|Hana has medicine for Akamaru Naruto Shippuuden 175-236.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females